Hidden Love
by Daydreamer-Of-The-Unknown
Summary: MINIATURE COLLECTION: Seto and Katsuya find it hard to hide their desire for each other, but once they take action on their feelings problems arise as they realise the difficulties they have to overcome to be together. A little oocness! REVISED.
1. Forbidden

Author's Note:-

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, nor do I claim to, the right belongs solely to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rated - T for suggestive situations and maybe some swearing.

Warnings - Shounen-ai (boys love) is what this story is made up of so if this isn't your thing don't waste my time with petty remarks and just leave the page to read something you do like instead, I do not stand for homophobic abuse, the comment will be deleted and forgotten. I like this pairing and so do a lot of other people so leave us be to enjoy it.

Pairings - SetoxKatsuya.

* * *

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 01 - Forbidden**

The two of them stood there just staring at each other, keeping a distance between their bodies not daring to take a step closer. If they made any move to become closer to the other they wouldn't be able to control what they'd do to each other, it was far too dangerous for the two of them. They'd been stood behind the school building for what seemed like hours just gazing into each other's eyes; luckily all the students and teachers had left long ago.

Kaiba took a step forward, the distance between their bodies getting smaller. Jounouchi gasped at the close proximity and took a step back for safety but ended up with his back hitting the wall. His eyes widened as he watched Kaiba get closer and closer to him until they were practically a breath away.

Jounouchi gulped as Kaiba leaned in ready to take his rouge lips in a sweet kiss, something he'd wanted to do for far too long. Just as Kaiba placed his lips against the soft ones of Jounouchi's their eyes simultaneously closed as they enjoyed the taste of each other. They kissed for as long as possible until the need for oxygen arose.

They pulled apart and just looked at each other, they both knew what they wanted but they also knew that it was forbidden for them to take action on that want as much as they needed and wanted to. They knew that it would only cause problems for them in the future.

Jounouchi pushed Kaiba back and glanced away as he stated quietly "we can't do this, you know as well as I do"

"I know but I can't hold back anymore, and it seems that you can't either" Kaiba responded as he reached out a hand to grab Jounouchi's chin to turn him so they were facing each other again. The amber eyes of Jounouchi's were blazing with desire, confusion and a little fear where as Kaiba's azure eyes burned with pure desire.

"B-but, what if we're c-caught?" Jounouchi questioned anxiously and nervously, feeling a tremble run throughout his body.

"We'll just have to take precautions to make sure that never happens" Kaiba replied as if it was an obvious answer as he twirled a long strand of Jounouchi's blond hair around his finger.

"Can you honestly tell me you do not want me?" Kaiba then asked as he stared into the wavering uncertain warm amber eyes.

Jounouchi bit his lip for a moment before murmuring with a sigh "...no"

"See, so we'll have to keep 'this' a secret" Kaiba gestured to the two of them.

"I guess so" Jounouchi really did like Kaiba but it was really unfair that they couldn't have a relationship unless it was a secret one, but if they didn't want to be forced apart and stay separated forever then he rather keep it a secret than go through the painful ordeal.

"So we'll just have to spend time together at my mansion and _only_ when Mokuba isn't in"

"Why the mansion?" Jounouchi inquired with a frown.

"Can you think of somewhere else we can be without being caught?" Kaiba asked raising an eyebrow.

Jounouchi thought on that for a few moments but no place came to mind so the mansion would just have to do; besides it didn't matter as long as they could be together.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jounouchi questioned ready to walk home.

"You will" were the last words spoken between the two boys before they made their separate ways home, rain now starting to pour on them.

* * *

Author's Note: 

Too many couples are broken apart based on gender all because of judgement from other people whether it be from friends or family, some people find it difficult to be with their loved one, quite a lot of people never get to be with the one they love all because of homophobic judgement. Everyone has a right to be with who they want to be with, no one should have the right to stop them. I wrote this partly out of anger due to narrow and close minded jerks, but to show a glimpse into how hard it can be like for both lesbian and gay couples. _I support gay couples completely_ and I think it is outrageous that people can be so cruel.

Well enough ranting, this is basically where the miniature stories came from, so now that you understand, please enjoy the revamped and revised short drabbles. There is four all together, I will post the other three in due time.

Next part - 'Struggle' coming soon.

Reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	2. Struggle

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, nor do I claim to. The right solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rated - T for suggestive situations and maybe some swearing.

* * *

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 02 - Struggle**

The door opened and Jounouchi immediately felt the warmth take over the chill of the outside as he stepped into the mansion, once inside Kaiba closed the door so no one could see in and then enveloped Jounouchi in an embrace.

"Did anyone see you?" Kaiba immediately questioned as they walked into the lounge.

"No, I made sure to be discreet" Jounouchi replied automatically, it was always a question Kaiba would ask when he arrived for the night. It was like a routine question and answer just to be sure that they had not been discovered.

With a nod Kaiba placed whatever random DVD he had chosen for that night in the player and then grabbed the bowl full of popcorn for Jounouchi to eat off of the coffee table along with the cans and placed them just at the side of the sofa so Jounouchi could easily reach the refreshments. Then he laid down on the sofa and waited for Jounouchi to lay in front of him so he could wrap his arms around the blond's waist.

Before the film began Jounouchi turned around in the brunet's arms and kissed him deeply transferring all of the burning passion he held for Kaiba into the kiss.

They pulled apart after a few moments of heaven, this was their precious time. They had been a couple for a little over half a year and luckily nobody had found out since nobody was allowed to know including their own younger siblings. It was their secret to hold dear. They couldn't risk being caught or they would have to end their relationship and that was the last thing either of them wanted.

Jounouchi would go to the mansion anytime Mokuba was out for whatever reason whether it be on a school trip or just simply sleeping out at a friend's house. They would spend some time together watching movies and making out before they spent the night together.

At first they had tried hiding their desire for each other behind petty name calling and insults but they had eventually succumbed to their want.

As the film finished Jounouchi asked "do you think there will ever be a time we can tell someone? It feels so wrong and dirty sneaking around all the time"

Kaiba sighed as he brought a hand up to Jounouchi's cheek running it along the smooth skin tenderly as he responded "in a perfect world such relationships as ours would be accepted, but I could bet if anyone discovered we would be discriminated against and then forced apart from each other" before he added "although I don't mind being discriminated against since I don't care what people say about me, I don't want to be torn away from you"

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Jounouchi murmured as he closed his eyes and rested his head against Kaiba's strongly built chest.

Maybe in time to come their relationship would be accepted in society and they would be able to be somewhat of a normal couple but until that day came they would have to keep their feelings a secret from the world.

* * *

Author's Note:

This is set some time into their relationship and shows a glimpse at the struggles they face as being a couple. The poor boys... but it does happen.

Next part - 'Judgement' coming soon.

Reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	3. Judgement

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, nor do I claim to. The right solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rated - T for suggestive situations and maybe some swearing.

* * *

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 03 - Judgement**

"I can't believe them" Jounouchi complained angrily as he dropped into the chair located in the sitting room and placed his head in his hands.

Kaiba walked into the room and seated himself on the sofa, he had a pounding headache and the sort of day both he and Jounouchi had experienced had been without a doubt the _worst._

"Just try not let their words bother you" Kaiba stated attempting to calm his blond lover down as he watched him get up from the armchair and begin to pace the room, back and forth.

"I wish I could but I can't, they're meant to be my friends. They're meant to have my back" Jounouchi snapped before he added "they aren't meant to say all those horrible words about us, it hurt, _a lot. _Especially since I thought they were my friends, I never knew they were so homophobic"

"Yugi accepted us" Kaiba pointed out, he wasn't happy either about the way Jounouchi's friends had reacted when they had finally decided to tell them about their relationship but he was more concerned for his puppy. Jounouchi had already been nervous enough about their reactions but some coaxing from Kaiba had brought him round until he'd actually told them that is.

"Yeah but Yug's like that, I thought everyone else would have been all right with it, but I guess I thought wrong" Jounouchi sighed before he popped himself onto the sofa beside Kaiba.

Kaiba pulled Jounouchi into him as he wrapped his arms around his waist running his fingers through the blond's unruly hair trying in any way to comfort him, whilst Jounouchi laid his head on Kaiba's shoulder. "If they don't accept you the way you are puppy, then they are not fit to be your friends, are they"

Jounouchi growled quietly but made no attempt to answer.

Thinking that Jounouchi had finally calmed down, Kaiba sighed and switched on the TV, they could do with a distraction and TV seemed just like the right distraction they needed.

Kaiba flicked through the various channels not really bothered what was on but just trying to move their minds onto anything but the horrible day they had had. After a while of flicking channels Kaiba stopped on a news channel just as a news reporter began speaking.

"_News in that the teenager Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corporation is off the market, he was seen with an unknown blond male earlier this afternoon. Here is a photo of the two of them kissing when they thought nobody was looking. Who even knew Seto Kaiba was gay? All I can say is that there is going to be a lot of heartbroken girls and maybe some boys out there."_

With that said the news reporter burst out crying before running off leaving a gentleman to take over and inform people of the upcoming weather that week.

"Shit" Kaiba shouted as he turned the TV off and flung the remote across to the other side of the room, he was angry, no he was furious. How dare they invade his privacy like that? He'd be having words with some people. A lot of people were going to find themselves sacked.

Jounouchi sat up straight, his shoulders tense. What was going to happen now? Everyone was going to know by now all because of the nosey paparazzi people.

"Seto, what will happen now?" Jounouchi asked in a quiet and unsure tone of voice, feeling quite lost.

"I don't know" Kaiba replied growling deep in his throat.

"Oh"

Kaiba turned around to face Jounouchi swiftly and stated in a confident voice "no matter what happens from here on out, we _will_ get through it. Things are going to get much harder now since everyone knows but we can and will get through this"

Jounouchi smiled in response as he questioned "how can you be so positive?"

"Because I am not going to allow anything to come between us, you are far too important to me"

Jounouchi grinned as he relaxed back into the sofa closely followed by Kaiba; Jounouchi laid his head on Kaiba's lap as the brunet threaded his fingers through Jounouchi's hair causing the blond to sigh in content. He smiled as he felt Kaiba peck at his lips.

As Jounouchi kissed Kaiba back, he hoped that they could last forever, he was finally happy with his life and he'd be damned if anything was going to cause him to lose the one person who had made him feel so happy and complete.

* * *

Author's Note:

Telling their friends hadn't been the best of ideas after all, so much judgement in the world over things that really shouldn't matter. It's not fair.

Next part - 'Happiness' coming soon.

Reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


	4. Happiness

Disclaimer - I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters included, nor do I claim to. The right solely belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Rated - T for suggestive situations and maybe some swearing.

* * *

**Hidden Love**

**Chapter 04 - Happiness**

Jounouchi and Kaiba leaned over and started to passionately kiss each other as they pulled at each other's clothing impatiently, ready to take their kissing to the next level that is until the door to the mansion was slammed open and a small boy with ebony hair came running into the living room looking anything but happy surprising both of the disgruntled boys.

"Why did you not tell me about you two?" Mokuba demanded shouting at the two of them.

Jounouchi blushed crimson at the position they were caught in and what they had been about to do before Mokuba had interrupted. Kaiba didn't look nearly as embarrassed just ashamed that he hadn't told his only brother who he told everything to about his secret lover.

"I didn't know how you'd react; you know relationships like ours aren't accepted. I didn't want you to hate me" Kaiba stated unwrapping himself from Jounouchi before he placed his head in his hands whilst Jounouchi just sat looking bemused and ready to bolt at any time.

"Big brother, you've finally allowed someone in and fell in love, who cares if it's wrong? If Jou makes you happy then why should it matter?" Mokuba replied beaming a smile at the both of them before hugging both boys.

"So you're all right with us?" Jounouchi questioned warily.

"Of course, I never would of dreamed it would be you that would get my brother to let down some of his walls, but really I should have done since it was blatantly obvious" Mokuba answered chuckling at the bewildered look on both his brothers face and Jounouchi's face.

"What I don't like is finding out about your relationship on the news whilst staying with a friend" Mokuba added glaring.

"We're sorry Mokuba" Jounouchi mumbled looking down at the cream carpeted floor.

Mokuba rolled his eyes before he said "just don't keep anymore secrets from me, I can handle anything, you really need to stop treating me like a kid."

"All right Mokie, we will not treat you like a kid or keep anymore secrets" Kaiba murmured his head still in his hands.

"Well it looks like the two of you was busy here so I'll go back to my friends and leave you too it" Mokuba winked at the two teens before making his exit.

Jounouchi blushed again this time a lot darker until it was like a cherry red whilst Kaiba stared wide eyed after his brother before chuckling. He then turned on Jounouchi and laid him down on the sofa ready to continue with his ministrations.

"Well now that we know my brother accepts, you can stay over a lot more often" Kaiba suggested, starting to remove Jounouchi's jacket as he kissed along his neck. Just as Kaiba was going to make a mark claiming 'his property' Jounouchi sat up and bonked Kaiba on the head as he realised "Shizuka, she'll know"

"Your sister? Do you want to ring her?" Kaiba asked rubbing his now sore forehead.

"Would you mind? I promise you can continue afterwards" Jounouchi whispered seductively into Kaiba's ear causing shivers to run up Kaiba's spine in excitement and arousal.

Jounouchi chuckled as he sauntered off into the lounge where the phone was located, there he dialled his sister and waited for a reply. The woman who answered however was someone he didn't care to speak with so he just snapped "put Shizuka on the phone"

"Nice way to treat your mother" Jounouchi's mother sneered over the phone.

"You forfeited the right to be my mother the day you abandoned me and took Shizuka away" exclaimed Jounouchi "now just put Shizuka on the phone already" Jounouchi demanded.

Jounouchi mother growled over the line before she shouted for Shizuka, after a few minutes Shizuka was finally on the phone.

"Katsuya, I was just about to call you, well until mother found out" Shizuka spoke over the phone.

"Well then it's a good job I rung you fir-" Jounouchi started to say but got cut off as Shizuka shrieked over the phone "is it true you're dating _the_ famous _Seto Kaiba_?"

"Would you be angry if I admitted I was in a relationship with him?" Jounouchi asked, feeling slightly nervous about his sister's reaction. He could handle ridicule from everyone but his own younger sister would just be too much.

"Not at all, I'm so happy for you big brother, but next time tell me before the news discovers" Shizuka laughed down the phone causing Jounouchi to smile since it had been so long since he had heard his little sisters laugh.

"Shizuka get off of the phone _now_" Shizuka and Jounouchi's mother shouted in the background.

Sighing Shizuka said "Sorry big brother but mother wants me to go now, so I'll see you soon. I'll try come over and visit you as well, might take some time to escape her though"

"All right little sis, I'll speak to you real soon" with that said Jounouchi hung up the phone so he didn't need to listen to his 'mother' start yelling at him. He put the phone back and walked back to the living room where Kaiba was sat waiting for him.

"How did she take it?" Kaiba asked gesturing for Jounouchi to sit beside him.

"Really well actually, she accepted our relationship just like Mokuba" Jounouchi replied grinning at Kaiba who in turn smiled back at him. He then took his seat next to Kaiba.

"What about your parents?" Kaiba asked after a moment of silence.

"As far as I'm concerned I don't have any"

A tense silence took over the room making it feel awkward to be with Jounouchi, so Kaiba decided to just continue where they had left off earlier. Pulling Jounouchi into his embrace once again he began kissing up his neck, nibbling on his ears and continued to remove Jounouchi's jacket and t-shirt for the events that were going to take place.

Both boys smiled at each other as they gave themselves to one another. Their relationship might not be perfect or even accepted by most people but as long as their siblings accepted them the way they are then they could be happy with that. They had each other after all, there was nothing else that mattered apart from the little family they had and each other. The rest wasn't important.

* * *

Author's Note:

It's finally completed, with a happy ending or somewhat of a happy ending to boot. I hope you enjoyed the last part of the mini series. I could have kept you waiting longer but I thought due to the circumstances I'd update and finish this story before I go.

Reviews are appreciated but it is up to you :)

x- Casondrah Kiku -x


End file.
